


Don't Take the Girl

by water_dragon213



Series: Song Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Death, Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw, F/M, Face Punching, Halloween 1981, Immobility, Mugging, Song fic, Watches, mentions of Dumbledore, mentions of Mad-Eye Moody, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_dragon213/pseuds/water_dragon213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Killing Curse doesn't kill you in a second. No, it takes ten minutes if it didn't hit a major organ, five if it does. It's long enough to watch loved ones get hit with the same spell and to think of good times, to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I tagged this correctly. If not, comment and I'll fix it. I know this isn't much, but I tried.

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'

When he was eight years old

A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole

His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind

Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind

And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo

Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go

Take any boy in the world

Daddy please don't take the girl”

****  
  


I knew she was the one, once I stepped into the carriage. I raked my eyes, hidden behind my dorky glasses (I’m gonna have to get rid of those, they aren’t attractive), over her flaming red hair, her beautiful, otherworldly emerald green eyes, her soft-looking pink lips, the freckles dusted on her nose and cheeks, her radiant, blinding smile… pointed at the Slytherin. I felt my heart break, and I didn’t know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to my lost mind. I lashed out at the reason I couldn’t woo the girl that stole my heart.

“Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” I asked Sirius, who was starting to feel more like a brother than a stranger. He didn’t smile at my joke.

“My whole family have been in Slytherin,” he said softly, as if ashamed. I looked into his silvery blue-grey eyes, which he soon cast downwards.

“Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!” that made him smile, smirk more like.

“Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?” I lifted an invisible sword, a big smile on my lips.

“‘Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my dad.” I looked around, resting my eyes on the girl again. The boy made a small, disparaging noise, bringing my attention to him.

“Got a problem with that?” I asked, feeling a bit insulted at his rudeness.

“No. If you’d rather be brawny than brainy-”

“Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” Sirius butted in, bringing my hopes up that he could be my best friend. I laughed as my tormentor flushed, but stopped when the girl stood up, glaring at me and Sirius.

“Come on, Severus, let’s find another compartment.” She turned her nose up in the air and turned to the door as the boy stood up. I attempted to trip him as he left.

“See ya, Snivellus!”

****  
  


Same old boy

Same sweet girl

Ten years down the road

He held her tight and kissed her lips

In front of the picture show

Stranger came and pulled a gun

Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"

And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards

Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me

Here's the key to my car

Mister give it a whirl

But please don't take the girl

****  
  


I idly sat next to my wife, messing with her red locks, smiling goofily at her and ignoring the Order meeting. I stood up with Lily, nodding at Dumbledore. Once we stepped outside of my old home (that always brought tears to my eyes, thinking of my late parents), I turned to her.

“What are we doing?” I asked, receiving a smile and a roll of emerald green eyes in return.

“We, are going to the movie theater and enjoying our evening, James. Maybe if you’d paid attention in meetings you’d know,” she laughed, the sound of tinkling bells from Heaven. I smiled, glad for growing up and finally getting a chance with the love of my life.

“Wonderful. What are we watching?”

“I dunno. We’ll see what’s playing.”

“Whatever you choose will be fine with me,” I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping in step with her walking. We stood in front of the theater and chatted about which movie seemed interesting.

Lily was ripped out of my arms by a stranger with a gun. A muggle, I cursed, I wouldn’t be able to take out my wand.

“If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm,” the man said, pointing the gun at a head of red hair. I started to reach into my pockets, despite Lily’s yelling for me not to.

“Here’s my money, the watch my father gave me on my seventeenth birthday, the key to my car. Just, please, please, don’t hurt my wife, mister. She means the world to me, and I can’t imagine a life without her. Please, don’t shoot her,” I pleaded, tears in my eyes. The young man blinked at me and grabbed the things I had offered and ran off, letting go of Lily. I watched the stranger’s back as he ran, mentally saying goodbye to the watch I had gotten from my father, who he had gotten from his father, and that I was going to give to my son, if Lily and I managed to survive this blasted war.

“You know, we could Accio everything back, right?” Lily asked, already dragging me to the alley next to the theater. I snorted at myself, and took my wand out.

“Accio watch! Accio car keys!” I smiled at the brilliant witch next to me, “Thanks for reminding me.”

“What about the money?”

“We’re Potters, I have plenty more money. And plus, what is he gonna do with 5 pounds?” I asked.

“Buy something, doofus. Now what are gonna do? You just cost us our muggle money!” I easily caught my watch and car keys.

“I dunno.”

****  
  


Same old boy

Same sweet girl

Five years down the road

There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go

Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave

'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed

Take the very breath you gave me

Take the heart from my chest

I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me

Make this my last request

Take me out of this world

God, please don't take the girl

****  
  


"Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!" I yelled, mentally cursing myself for forgetting my wand on the couch. I steeled my nerves as best as I could and raised my fists, ready to fight the muggle way like how Moody taught us.

“As if you could keep the Dark Lord busy to save your son, with muggle tactics,” he scoffed, his black eyes lighting up with laughter, his handsome face twisting into a sneer. I frowned and then smiled.

“You’ll be surprised!” I launched forward, managing to break his nose before he raised his wand and shouted.

“Avada Kedavra!” My eyes widened with shock. I looked into his dark eyes which a strange shade of red flashed in. I hands came up to my chest, where the spell hit, before I was immobilized. I fell, not feeling the pain that  should have flared when I fell. I stared up and into the ceiling as he walked past my body. I closed my eyes to pray.

“Take the very breath you gave me

Take the heart from my chest

I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me

Make this my last request

Take me out of this world

Merlin, please don't take the girl.” I cried then, knowing I didn’t have long.

****  
  


Johnny's daddy

Was taking him fishin'

When he was eight years old

**  
  
**I thought of the day I met Lily Evans, watching behind closed eyelids as that memory merged to stepping into a room with Lily Potter holding a baby boy with my hair and a pair of glasses, named Harry James Potter. I opened my eyes to see two pairs of beautiful emerald green eyes blinking in time with two ugly neon green flashes.


End file.
